Spirit Animals
by noconcernforyou
Summary: The Power Puff Girls go on a new adventure-Summer Camp! I hope you enjoy it. Please RATE&REVIEW&COMMENT*! I do not own the Power Puff Girls or any characters from the show/comics!


**Hello all!**

 **This is a tribute to the start of summer here in the U.S. This story is about a summer camp-how original. I hope you think this PILOT chapter is okay.**

 **Yes, I know that I still have unfinished stories, but I'll have a new chapter for them up by Monday, I promise!**

 **You guys, remember to _RATE &REVIEW&COMMENT*_. I always appreciate some constructive criticism.**

* * *

 **Frozen Yoghurt and Surprise Camps**

 **Bunny's POV:**

I'm Bunny Utonium, the youngest Utonium sister, but we're actually quadruplets. I'll make intro's brief.

I have brown hair and purple eyes. I have three older sisters.

Bubbles is the second youngest and is a perky girl; she has blonde hair and sky blue eyes. Buttercup is the second oldest and is a tough one who has black hair and lime green eyes. Blossom is a 'smart one' but to me she's a geek. Don't tell her I said that. Blossom is the oldest and has orange-red hair and light pink eyes. We are known as the **POWERPUFF GIRLS!**

Everyone in this world has a spirit animal that they can transform into. Mine is a coyote, Blossom's is a fox, Bubble's is a kitten, and Buttercup's is a wolf. Our ears and tails are visible, much to Bubble's dislike.

Right now for most of summer, Blossom, Buttercup, Bubbles and I work at a frozen yoghurt/ice cream parlour called Frozen Magic. Our parents want us to earn our own money instead of giving us pocket money.

"Bunny! Get yo ass in here and help the customer." I roll my eyes at Byron, but go to the front anyway. I stop at the doorway and my jaw drops.

Right on the other side of the counter stand the most popular girls in school; The Morebucks Sisters: Queen, Princess, Duchess, Countess, and Darling, and their boyfriends: The Jojo Brothers, also known as the _**ROWDY RUFF BOYS**_.

I look at the boys sadly; they act as if they've comepletely forgotten us.

I position my cap so they can't see my face and walk up to the counter.

"Welcome to Frozen Magic. What can I get you today?" I greet them in a phony voice.

"Do you have lowfat frozen yoghurt?" Queen asks rudely.

"Yes, what flavor?"

"The girls and I will have spearmint,"

"And for the boys?"

"Chocolate,"

How rude of them. The boys didn't even say 'please' or 'thank you', but what do I expect? They are the total bad boys of Dine's High.

"I'll be back with your frozen yoghurt,"

"You better not be long!" Princess yells and I roll my eyes at her.

I quickly go to the back to where my sisters and Byron are. I quickly close the door behind me and slide down with a sigh.

"Seven spearmint and five chocolate frozen yoghurts," I tell them as they rush around.

"Are you okay Bunny?" Bubbles stops working for a moment to look at me.

"Yeah, I'm fine," I mutter.

The frozen yoghurts are placed neatly on a tray and I walk back to the front. Unfortunately, I forget to put on my cap.

"Bunny!? What are you doing here?" Queen demands with a gasp. The tray wobbles on my hand but I quickly balance it.

"I work here," I reply briskly and pass out the cups. Queen takes a bite and scowls.

"This is not spearmint!" she exclaims. A series of full frozen yoghurt cups falling on me follows suit.

"Hey, I was eating that!" I hear Darling exclaim but is ignored.

Queen leans over the counter and shoves me, hard. I fall down, knocking down some things and making a lot of noise.

The door to the back opens and my sisters and Byron run in.

"Bunny, are you okay!?" Blossom kneels down next to me and tries to get the yoghurt out of my hair with Bubbles helping. Buttercup slams her fists onto the counter, hops over it, and glares at Queen.

"If you ever lay your filthy cat paws on my sisters ever again I swear I will slowly tear your limbs from your body and make your death as painful as possible," Buttercup threatens.

"You and what army?" Princess asks with a smirk.

"This army," The customers turn around to see our best friends, The Plutonium Sisters and their boyfriends, who just happen to be our cousins on our dad's side _**(Sheesh, everybody except the Utonium sisters seem to have boyfriends!)**_.

Brute walks up to Princess and looks her in the eye.

"If you mess with them, you mess with us!"

Bubbles and Blossom help me up and we walk to the other side of the counter to stand with Buttercup.

 **Bubble's POV:**

Queen shrugs and leads her posse out the door. Before they leave, Princess turns to us.

"This isn't over," She then turns around, hooks onto Butch and walks away after her sisters.

"That girl gets on my nerves so quickly," Buttercup growls.

"She gets on everyone's nerves," Berserk just has to state the obvious.

The door opens again to reveal Darling.

"I am so sorry for what my step-sisters did. Here's the money for the yoghurt and here's some more for the damage," She quickly shoves the money into Byron's hands and takes off out the door.

"I think you girls should take the rest of the day off. I'm going to close early," Byron says and we thank him.

On the way home I walk next to Brat and Rave.

"How are you two? Are you getting along?" I ask because when they first met, they couldn't stand the thought of being around each other.

"Yep, we've been putting our differences back and fight a lot less," Rave tells me proudly while looking at Brat with the love that only she can get out of him. I have a pretty good feeling that they're going to get married.

"Wait, what is that?" Blossom stops dead in her tracks and looks in our front yard.

"Are those our bags?" at that second our dad, the Professor, opens the door.

"Ah, girls. You're home. You are going to a camp in twenty minutes. Your suitcases are already at the camp and your carry-on's are in the front yard," He announces.

"Get ready. Oh yeah, you and your siblings are also going," He then points at Berserk and Rage.

Bunny quickly goes upstairs to shower while we wait in the front.

Twenty minutes later Bunny comes running out of the house just as the bus stops at our house.

 **Blossom's POV:**

My sisters, best friends, and cousins board the bus and find seats. I sit next to Bubbles, Buttercup sits with Bunny, and of course, the lovebirds sit next to each other.

I put my headphones on my head and turn on my mp3 player.

I rest my head on the window and watch the scenery change. I narrow my eyes, as the bus goes into a tunnel.

I must have dozed off because the next thing I know, Bubbles is shaking me awake. We get off the bus and I look around. I don't recognize this place!

We are guided to a large gathering place and are told to sit on the benches. I look up and see three women on a large stage.

"Welcome to Camp Spirit Animal! I am Mrs. Marisa Morebucks the founder of this camp, my spirit animal is a robin. Do not worry I am nothing like my husband's daughters," The first woman standing on stage announces.

"You all will stay in several small cabin-like buldings. In your carryon's you will find a card with your cabing number. The color of your card represents who your partner will be, and just to make this camp interesting, your partner will be of the opposite gender. Before I forget, your partner will be in the same cabin as you, and you will be sharing the room with four others, and the color of your card will determine which bed you get," she finishes

"I am Ms. Bellum, this is Mr. Kine, and we are in charge of the camp activities, my spirit animal is a sparrow, while his is a snake. You will be engaging in various activities in your human and spirit animal forms," The second lady tells us with a grin that could put the cheshire cat to shame, while the man by her side frowns at us.

"I am Ms. Keane and he is Mr. Blok, and we in charge for you campers' well-beings. My spirit animal is a crow while his is a bear. I am the cook, the nurse, and Mr. Blok is the person who made the activities just a tiny bit safer," The third woman announces.

"You are all released to go find your rooms," All three ladies and two men yell in chorus. All at once the camp grounds are flooded with campers heading towards the many cabins.

I look around me but can't find my sisters anywhere. I guess I'm going to have to make this journey alone.

 **Butch's POV:**

"You are all released to go find your rooms!" The three ladies and two men yell. Ma bro's and I take off to find our rooms in the hotel.

"Hey, isn't that the girl from Frozen Magic?" Blitz asks, pointing at a redhead looking around, for those other girls, I guess.

"Brick, it's your crush!" I teasingly call out to him, gaining a lot of attention.

Brick's face turns red as he scolds me. I roll my eyes and walk into the rather large building.

"Hey, I heard rumors that the richest girl in the world is going into our camp," Boomer tells me.

"Well then I hope we don't run into her," Blaine replies.

"Why not?" Boomer looks real confused right now.

Blaine doesn't answer Boomer so I decide to chip in.

"You know how the Morebucks Sisters are only the 156th richest family in the world? Do you know how bratty and spoiled they are?" Boomer nods so I continue.

"Then imagine how spoiled and bratty the RICHEST girl is," I finish with a satisfied clap.

"Oh, now I get it!" Boomer exclaims.

Brick shakes his head.

 _ **(Cue the music and play: 'I Want' by One Direction)**_

My brothers and I continue walking and I look at the ground.

I turn my head around and see two girls talking while walking. They both have pure white hair, just like Blaine. I decide to work some magic while Princess isn't around me.

I smirk.

"Hey ladies," One of them is facing my way already so the second has to turn around.

She is the most beautiful girl in the world. She turns around slowly with half lidded eyes, but not to the degree that she looks asleep. It makes her look sexy. _**(You know in those movies when the pretty girl turns around and the guy, or in this case guys, see it in slow motion? Yeah, that's happening right now.)**_ I bet she's not even wearing make-up.

When she blinks it seems like her long, graceful eyelashes release a little sparkle.

"Did it hurt when you fell from heaven? Cuz you look like an angel," The words magically flow through my mouth.

I swear I saw both girls flinch.

"I'm sorry, but we don't talk to weird strangers," The one who was already facing us hisses, but her friend looks at her.

"Don't be so rude," Even her voice is angelic.

"I apologize on my friend's behalf," She is definitely stunning.

"It's okay. I apologize for my brother's foolish action," Blaine pushes me behind him as he talks to the attractive girl and suddenly turns into a polite guy.

"It's okay. My friend and I are used to it," She explains, putting her small, soft -looking, elegant hand out for Blaine to shake.

Blaine eagerly, a bit TOO eagerly for my liking, takes her hand and shakes it.

"I'm Blaine Jojo, and these are my older brothers; Blitz, Boomer, Butch, and Brick. We are known as the Rowdy Ruff Boys," He points to us respectively as he tells her our names.

"Even more reason to avoid," the rude one mutters.

"We have to go somewhere else, see you around?" the stunning girl asks coyly before she and her friend walk away.

 **Buttercup's POV:**

"Ahhhh!" I let out a content sound as I plop down on the green bed on my back. I finally found the room in the eleventh cabin after loosing my sisters in the crowd.

"Buttercup, you found your way!" I groan as I hear Bubble's annoyingly squeaky voice.

She pulls me off the soft bed and hugs me tightly.

"You might want to let her go," Bunny pokes me in the back as I struggle to breathe.

A door opens and slams shut. Feet shuffle into the bedroom and a 'poof' is heard.

Bubbles finally releases me and turns around.

Blossom is sitting on the pink bed with her hands in her head.

"It took me forever to find this place. I was worrying about you guys and you were here the whole time!?" she rants when she's tired.

The door opens again then closes. Soon after, I hear some shoes 'clacking' across the marble floor.

"Hello? Is anyone in here?" I hear a soft voice call out.

My sisters and I share a look and go see who our fifth room-mate is.

Bubbles goes ahead so she can tell us. She hurries back into the bedroom and squeals.

"Ohmygoshohmygoshohmygosh! Our fifth room-mate is wearing the LATEST TRENDS FROM KIERA NELL!" Bubbles may have said the last part a little too loudly.

Footsteps approach the bedroom quickly an the door opens again.

A very pretty girl peeks her head around the door and looks around. She smiles when her eyes land on us.

"Oh, there you guys are. I was hoping I wasn't with a bunch of stuck up girls," She steps into the room with her whole body and I see that she is wearing a very nice white halter-top that says ANGEL across the chest in diamonds, some white jean shorts with a thin black belt, and a pair of white ballerina flats that have ribbon going up her legs.

"We're not stuck up, but we sure are crazy!" Bunny exclaims with a goofy smile.

"I hope we can become great friends!" Bubbles cheers.

"Well, we can't become friends without knowing each other's names," She hints.

"Oh, my name is Blossom Utonium and these are my sisters; Buttercup, Bubbles, and Bunny. We are the Powerpuff Girls," Blossom introduces us to the new girl.

"Wow, I just met the Rowdy Ruffs on the way here. My name is Trinity B. Angel, but you can call me Bell," As soon as the girl told us her name, it felt as if time itself stopped.

"YOU'RE THE LEGENDARY BELL ANGEL!" Bubbles screams so loudly I swear I broke an ear drum.

The door I wrongly assumed was the door to the bathroom opened and five boys appear in the doorway, all piled up on one another.

* * *

 **SOOOO? How was it? Was it good? Was it boring? C'mon people, leave a comment, Rate and Review! It will help me a lot.**


End file.
